


Circumspect - Crazy Cat Tale Version

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1434]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 05:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21441142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Abby and Tim search for Bishop.
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Jethro Gibbs
Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1434]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/444514
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	Circumspect - Crazy Cat Tale Version

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/gifts).

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 04/04/2003 for the word [circumspect](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2003/04/04/circumspect).
> 
> circumspect[ sur-kuhm-spekt ]  
adjective  
watchful and discreet; cautious; prudent:  
circumspect behavior.  
well-considered:  
circumspect ambition.
> 
> This is for jane_x80 as it's her comments that led to this series starting. You can find the comments on previous entries in the series. 
> 
> This is a continuation of [Portend](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8885206), [Ratiocination](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8907304), [Equivocate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8919556)...[Collude - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15263964), [Vociferous - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15491991), [Fulminate - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15659430), [Chagrin - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16019081), [Tortuous - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16028429), [Perspicacity - Cracy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130096), [Hirsute - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16694437), [Recondite - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17473211), [Fortuitous - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18732697), [Legerdemain - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18777826), [Moiety - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18826204), [Mercurial - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18883795), [Effulgence - Crazy Cat Tale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19101709), [Cadre - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19201240), [Clarion - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19251184), [Beneficence - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19305271), [Foment - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19447312), [Encumbrance - Crazy Cat Tale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19740205), [Meticulous - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19791220), [Irrefragable - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19897759), [Posit - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20001178), [Propinquity - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20080516), [Subfusc - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20121871), [Pugilist - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20177194), [Provenance - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20324389), [Gloaming - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20375050), [Apparition - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20449217), [Consanguineous - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20578469), [Introspection - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20675891), [Obdurate - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20928812), [Spurious - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20960231), [Sub Rosa - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21043940), [Aggress - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21093449), [Grandee - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21133721), [Piebald - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21275687), [Tetchy - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21309829), and [Brobdingnagian - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21415447).
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

Could Bishop really have been at Tony’s apartment at that time or was this faked somehow? Tim didn’t know what to think. If Bishop were actually there at 3:01pm, there would have to have been a car around Tony’s apartment at that time frame that was also at the garden center. 

Putting aside the fact that it seemed impossible for her to get from the garden center to Tony’s apartment in that timeframe, Tim dug deeper as he told Abby to look into cars at both locations and see if there were any that were the same. Abby nodded and started typing away as she created something to correlate cars and see if they got lucky. 

You couldn’t fake timestamps unless footage was tampered with. Tim scrambled to figure out how anyone could have tampered with it. He hit dead end after dead end. 

“I think I’ve got it, Tim.” Abby announced, bouncing up and down excitedly.

“What did you find, Abbs?”

“The same make of car at the garden center and Tony’s apartment.”

“Same license plate?”

Abby shook her head. “No, but it has the same dents.”

“Same dents?”

“Yep. See here, here, and here.” Abby pointed to each of the dents.

“Wow. Great work, Abby. Where is the car now?”

”I’m working on that. It’s not a fancy schmancy car with gps that I can just turn on to locate it.”

Tim nodded and returned to looking at the footage. He couldn’t help wondering if Bishop was trying to leave him a message of some sort. Did 3:01pm have some significance for their case? 

Did they need to check out Tony’s apartment? Had someone taken her through the portal? Was this a clue she’d left behind as to her whereabouts? Was he supposed to be focusing on figuring out how to close the portal so that not just anyone could go through? 

As he was trying to figure this out another beep sounded and a more recent photo of Bishop appeared. This time she appeared to be at a train station. Why would she be at a train station? Who even took the train these days?

McGee started looking into train stations, seeing if he could see anything useful there. He found a London train that had decorated with real flowers for a flower festival, but nothing else that appeared to be of interest. There was something bothering him about the whole portal thing. He had a suspicion that they’d been going about it all wrong, but he couldn’t put his finger on what they should have been doing instead. 

“Tim! I think they ditched the car and took a train instead. I found a very similar car in a train yard.”

“I just got a hit on a picture of Bishop at the train station, so it’s entirely possible. Do you think Bishop is trying to leave us a message?”

“Probably, if she can. We better go investigate.”

“We? Gibbs will kill me if you go out in the field.”

“I don’t think you have any choice. Bishop is gone, remember?”

“So?”

“Who else do you trust to know about the prophecy?”

“Ducky? Jimmy?”

“Really, Tim? You’d take one of them over me?”

Tim shrugged. “Gibbs won’t kill me if one of them gets hurt in the field.”

“It will be fine, but we need to hurry before the director gets suspicious.”

“Can you really be circumspect, Abby?”

“Of course. It will be great, like an undercover op.”

Tim frowned. He had a bad feeling about this, but he didn’t have the time to argue with her either. Hoping he wasn’t making a mistake, McGee gestured for Abby to leave. Abby nodded excitedly and moved to the undercover supply closet to grab some different clothes. Tim texted Ducky what Abby and he were going to do just in case something went wrong. 

“Ok, I’m ready!”

“Abby! You can’t wear that!”

Abby looked down at her sexy leather outfit. “Why not?”

“We’re trying to blend in. Not stand out.”

Abby pouted. “Fine. I’ll go change.”

“Hurry up. The director could show up at any point in time to rake us over the coals.”

“Maybe we should just leave now to make sure we avoid the director.”

“No. Not until you change.”

Abby huffed, crossing her arms under her breasts before tossing her hair and stalking back to the undercover closet. “Is this better?”

“Marginally. Let’s go.”

Abby grinned. She felt like a hip hop girl in this outfit. They had to work to sneak out of headquarters. They didn’t want to alert the director that they were leaving. 

Abby was all excited trying to be a secret agent or ninja and sliding along the corridors of the walls in headquarters. McGee hissed, “Just be normal, but avoid the cameras, especially face shots.”

“You’re taking all the fun out of this, Tim,” Abby complained.

“Good. This isn't supposed to be fun. This is serious. Tony and Gibbs are gone for who knows how long. Bishop is missing. We could be next. This isn’t fun, Abby. This is real life.”

They slowly made their way through the NCIS parking garage. “Ooh. Can we take the convertible? I’ve always wanted to check that out of the motor pool.”

“I don’t think so. The director would be able to track us too easily.”

Abby pouted at Tim. “You’re really making this boring, Tim.”

Tim shook his head. “Come on, Abby. There’s a special section of the motor pool that has vehicles you can take that no one will notice.”

”Oh wow. These are so retro. I didn’t even know we owned anything like this.”

“Neither do most people. That’s why it’s not noticed if one goes missing.”

“How do you know about this, Tim?”

“Gibbs needed one for a stake out one time. Tony made me retrieve it.”

Abby couldn’t help shaking her head at the bumper sticker that read, “I brake for Jesus,” on the old Buick Skylark. “Aren’t we going to stand out in this?”

Tim shrugged. “Probably, but we can ditch it later.”

**Author's Note:**

> The dictionary.com series has no stories already written for it after this one, so I will be posting at least no more stories before I stop posting again. I have no Crazy Cat Tale updates written. Hopefully I'll get more written soon. Wish me luck!
> 
> It's 2019 now and I have closed my 2018 Prompt collection, but fear not my 2019 Prompt Collection is now open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2019/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2020. I'm hoping to complete all the 2019 prompts by the end of 2020. Do not fear I have not forgotten about the 2018 prompts and will continue working through them. It's just easier for me to not get overwhelmed if I keep the prompts separated by the year they were given to me.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes. Please note if you have already voted in the poll and would like to request more stories you can just add a comment to the poll. Please include the name along with the prompt, so that I can appropriately gift the prompt to you.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
